To Hell With It
by minorly-crazy
Summary: he snapped away the remains of his cigarette. Pushing away from the wall with a small fleeting smile playing at his lips from some unknown joke. He turned to face the firing squad its my first time please be gentle with reviews o0
1. The bgging of the end

**TITLE:**** To Hell With It!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I in no way own Harry Potter, If I did…the story probably wouldn't be half as popular..**

**RATING:**** T (there's cussing I guess..o0)**

**A/N :**** this is the first story I've ever posted on so please don't be to violent with the flames…my extinguisher is currently not working properly. (btw this story basically has no plot…it came to me after a reading assignment in English…so I'm sorry for it lol)**

Harry Potter age 18 stood, standing against the remains of what had once been Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, now of which all was left was a rubble strewn plain, the forbidden forest still stood proudly along the remains of the once proud school having survived the fires and destruction that had followed one of the last big battles the wizarding had faced.

Harry reminisced as he lit his cigarette, that day… which oddly as it seemed was just earlier today, where the proud had fallen and the weak murdered… and the wizarding world was torn to shreds, sure the order had won the last battle.. but at what cost… everyone had eventually died, all of his friends dead… Albus…dead, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred and George, the rest of the Weasly family except the now frail Mrs.Weasly, even Percy was gone… dieing at the ministry trying to save his little sister and Draco Malfoy from a group of death eaters who had snuck in… so many had died… what was the point to winning these battles…fighting in this war when there was nobody left to live it with?

Sighing he took one last drag of his cigarette…"Hmm…what was the phrase again Alls well that ends well "..he let out a scornful chuckle [A/N is that even possible…? "Well to hell with that theory...eh?" he asked the wind not expecting a answer as he snapped away the remains of his cigarette. Pushing away from the wall with a small fleeting smile playing at his lips from some unknown joke. He turned to face the firing squad…"well Tom… shall we dance?" the smile fading to a sad smirk [A/N: yet again is that possible? O0..they were so alike and yet so very different…

**A/N: ok so I could make this a oneshot…or I could make it into a real story with just a stretch of imagination…t'is up to ya'll (that's right I'm a redneck!) please review **

**Lots of love **

**M-C**


	2. NOTE

ok im working on the next chapter now thanks for the reviews.  
personally would like to thank:

xBlackJackx, the good dr., whitehound, lonleyfairy, Mortis Anarchy.

to answer a few questions

WHITEHOUND: snape will come in later on in the story.  
i know i basically killed everybody, but my plan is to involve time travel/  
alternate universe/deminsion..ect..your just going to have to hang with me until i decide wich if not a possible cross-between them.

thanks Lots O' Luv M-C 


	3. Chapter 2

In a flash two stunners, a bone shattering hex, and the killing curse were sent his way. Dodgeing harry grabbed his daggers out of their sheaths, throwing one and lodgeing it in the center of a death eaters forehead, killing him instantly.  
The other dagger was used to slash the into the throat of the other death eater ,the dagger ripped open his neck tearing at the jugular vein. Blood spattered onto harry's face, disgusting him, he was thankfull at the very least that they kept theit masks on for it kept them from being human from being people in his mind, people with families, wives, children/ lovers... fore with the masks they were just death eaters and deserved whatever they got.

Reaching down harry jerked the frst dagger out of where it was lodged in the death eaters forehead, causing blood to ooze out of the crack in the mask where the wound originated and run down to meet his neck...it was oddly beautiful in a way sort of like a crimson river flowing down to become a trickling stream.  
Turning away from the two bodies Harry let out a soft sigh, they were two more deaths he was responsible for, and he still had two more to go before he was free to go after Ol'Moldy shorts. Hearing manicle laughter somewhere behind him he turned seeing a laughing figure. Harry raised an eyebrow at the quivering form of the deatheater, who in turn removed her mask, revealing the gaunt face and manic eyes of Bellatrix Le'strange.  
_"well, well, well, if it iss't itty bitty baby potter come to avenge his fellows,but it seems baby potter has learned some new tricks...too bad they wont save him, but don't worry baby potter you'll be seeing them all soon anyhow, and can say fsorry for being such a failure to you godmutt and friends.."_ bellatrix crooned sickeningly.

Harry stared at her for a second before chuckling cruely._ "oh Bellatrix my lady, how are...wait dont answer that, as mad as always it seems I do so feel bad about what happened to your dealy departed_ _husband, but then agian your not really missing anything its not like you were faithful to you husband, i made sure to let him know what a whore you've been for your lords pleasure."_ his voice clearly stating he couldn't care otherwise, and a cold mirth reflecting in his eyes.  
Belllatrix stood frozen cold glaring pure hatred at harry, before launching herself at him taking out some daggers of her own apparently coated in a rather poent poisen and screaming _" You'll die for that Potter"_

Harry snickered and stepped out of her path, turning quickly to draw his wand, already preparing a spell to end her life in the most painfull of ways.  
_"Ah, but my dear lady that is where you are mistaken,fore i will be doing no dieing today, but you and your hypocrytical half-blood lord shall be having that honor"_  
arry said with a cruel little smile on his face and giving her a mock bow of respect as he whispered _Peski'flail_**(1)** causing bellatrix to stop moving and fall to the ground screaming as her flesh peeled itself from her ody of its own violation, and her blood boiled burning her from the inside out. Harry watched dispassionately with impassive eyes as she died. _"three down two to go."_ was his whispered words before he turned round to face hogwarts...

**TBC**

**A/N: R&R please,**

**(1) its a spell i came up with cause im to lazy to look up lating PESKI'FLAIL: Peel Skin Flaim Internal) yeah not very creative i know, basically the spell peels off all the skin of the outer body while slowly boiling the blood to a point it cooks the body inside out**

**A/N: hope you guys injoyed this! the next shall be coming soon**

**Lots O' Luv M-C the more reviews the quicker im likely to update wink wink**


End file.
